The present invention relates generally to monopole inductively loaded antennas and, more particularly, to techniques for tuning such antenna systems when a change in operating frequency is desired. Previous methods for changing the operating frequency of an inductively loaded antenna were accomplished by physical changes to the loading inductance by a series of tapped connections along the inductor or by repositioning a magnetic core or by changing the length or configuration of the antenna elements. There techniques involve the use of inductor taps and contacts or mechanical controls which are troublesome in a normal environment and much more troublesome in a salt water environment. Additionally, inductor taps require an operator to go to the antenna and make tap changes. This, however, is not always an acceptable procedure as in a marine environment during wet deck conditions, at night, or in rough seas. Some methods for changing operating frequency have used remotely controlled motorized tap selection, but these introduce another element of unreliability as well as mechanical complexity. Further, such techniques typically require additional wires in proximity to the antenna element which usually necessitate RF decoupling. To date, there has been disclosed no system for changing the operating frequency of an inductively loaded antenna suitable for use in marine environments or the like where it is impracticable or impossible to make physical changes to antenna element itself or to the antenna loading coil.